Mr Monk and the second Thursday on October
by catseye 3
Summary: Monk is on a case that is not what it seems


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Spoilers: none  
  
Mr . Monk and the second Thursday in October  
  
10:30 A.M.  
  
Adrian Monk was standing beside his desk watching Sharona going over his checkbook, as she did once a month. She needed to make sure he hadn't overlooked any bills, and that he still enough money for her paycheck. She came to an item in the middle of the page and stopped. She looked up at him curiously. "Why is check # 615 written for only 27 cents"?  
Adrian looked at her and sighed " Because I made a mistake on #614. I wrote it for $127.47 instead of $127.74. I had to write another one for the difference".  
Sharona gave him one of her disgusted looks. "Why didn't you just void the first check and write another one?"  
Adrian answered as though it were obvious "Then the checks wouldn't be in sequence, would they?" Sharona's eyes shifted for a second from him to her watch. Adrian cocked his head "That is the third time you've looked at your watch. Is something wrong?'"  
No nothing, I just" she began but was interrupted by the phone ringing. She made a grab for it " Hello , Adrian Monk's office". She listened for a few minutes and smiled "Of course. We'll be right there". She hung up the phone "We've got a case!"  
  
11:15 A.M.  
  
Adrian and Sharona arrived at the apartment of Amber Madison , A small time local model and actress. She led them into the living room." So you said over the phone that you think your roommate was murdered." Sharona said as Amber waved roe them to sit down on the couch. Adrian began moving the couch pillows as he sat" Why don't you tell us what happened." Amber tossed her long red hair and began " I came home from a date last night about midnight. I went into the bathroom to shower and change, and there she was in the tub-drowned. The cops said she killed her self but I just know she didn't. I just know she didn't! She was starting a new job on Monday. And she had finally dumped that loser boyfriend. of hers. She was starting a new life, why would she want to kill herself?.  
Adrian shrugged "May we see the bathroom?'Amber led them down the hall and opened the door. It was decorated in matching pink rug, towels and shower curtain. The counter was cluttered with makeup and hair products. Did you touch anything? " Monk asked Amber.  
'No, this is pretty much the much I found it." She answered. Adrian walked over to the shelf and began refolding the towels. He looked over at the tub " If she was taking a bath, Why didn't she have a towel by the tub? And why wold her shampoo be over here by the sink?  
Amber looked at him. " I don't know , I never even noticed."  
Adrian finished folding the towels and straightened the bathroom rug with his foot. "You mentioned an ex boyfriend. I 'd like to talk to him. Where I can I find him?.  
"Probably down at the Halfmoon lounge. "Amber sighed. That's where he usually hangs out. It's just a couple blocks from here. As they left the apartment Adrian turned to Sharona "There's something strange definitely going on here. Maybe we can find out something from the boyfriend. Inside the apartment Amber opened the desk drawer. She took out an envelope, counted out the Money inside it. She smiled to herself  
  
12:00PM..  
  
Adrian and Sharona walked into the Halfmoon lounge. There was a two couples sitting at the tables and a man alone at the bar He was in his late twenties, with dark hair and was wearing a leather jacket. "Excuse me "Adrian asked , "Are are you Eric Gray?"He put down his beer and looked at them.  
"Yeah , so what do you want?'  
"We'd like to talk to you about Tanya Harris."  
"Eric picked up his beer again and took a sip "I already told the cops yesterday all I know. I haven't seen since she dumped me last week. Get's a new job a t a fancy hotel and suddenly she's to good for me.''I'm sorry she died, but it had nothing to do with me." He looked back down at the bar. Adrian and Sharona left the bar and back to the car. Adrian turned to Sharona. "Someone's lying. I just need to think about this. Sharona looked at her watch again, "Why don't we go to you're your place. It's time for lunch anyway. " Inside the bar Eric pulled and envelope from his pocket and counted the money inside.  
  
12:30P.M  
  
Adrian entered his apartment with Sharona right behind him. As he opened the door and walked in he heard a noise in the living room and carefully walked in ."Surprise! Happy Birthday Adrian ! everyone shouted as he walked in , He ran back toward the door where Sharona was standing grinning at him. "Did you think we'd foget it was your birthday!. They walked back into the living room. Captain Stottelmeyer was there with Karen, Gail had bought Benji, and Disher was even there. The captian turned to Sharona "She planned all this, and it wasn't easy"  
  
Adrian gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She had to get you away from the apartment long enough for us to come in and set up for the party. The only way we think of was if you were on a case. So we set up some actors on a fake case to keep you busy for a while. "  
Adrian smiled " You mean there wasn't a real murder? No wonder it didn't make sense." You had me going this time".  
  
Later on when the party was over, the carrot cake had been eaten, and the guest had left., Sharona was trying to help Adrian clean the kitchen. "I hope you didn't mind me trying to fool you today. It wasn't easy you know.' Adrian shook his head "It's okay, But don't try it again next year. I'm onto you know." Sharona walked over to him. "One last thing for your birthday, if you don't mind, just a little hug. Adrian hesitated, nodded and, and stood perfectly still while she put her arms around him and squeezed him in a birthday hug. "Happy Birthday" she whispered. 


End file.
